


Invictus

by Lindenharp



Series: Endeavour drabbles [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: Chess isn't really Morse's game. Episode tag for "Game".
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday
Series: Endeavour drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Invictus

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the first three seasons of _Endeavour_ , but when the rest came along, I wasn't ready to watch. Just recently I saw "Game", and was reminded what a brilliantly written and acted show this is. My Muse whispered in my ear, "Write!" and this drabble is the result.

Chess isn't really Morse's game. He knows the rules and basic strategy. Doubtless WPC Trewlove could trounce him on the chessboard. _His_ best game is one which is played in the real world against a killer. This match is over: the queen saved, the opponent defeated. There will be others.

He's been forced to play another game: politics. The sly, unseen opponent is ruthless. Thursday urges him to take the safe way out. He won't, no matter how often he's put into check. It may yet end in mate, but he'll be damned to hell before he'll resign this game.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Invictus_ is Latin for "unconquered". It is also the title of a popular Victorian poem, best known for the line, "My head is bloody but unbowed". (Remind you of any character we know and love?)


End file.
